Super Brainz (PvZH)
, |Signature Superpower = Carried Away |Other Superpowers = Telepathy Cut Down to Size Super Stench |Flavor Text = His most heroic quality is his hairstyle.}} Super Brainz is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Brainy and Sneaky zombie cards against the plants. His signature superpower is Carried Away, which allows him to move a selected Zombie into a selected lane and make that Zombie do a Bonus Attack. Super Brainz is known as the hero version of a normal zombie. Statistics *'Classes: 'Brainy, Sneaky *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Carried Away - Move a Zombie. Then it does a Bonus Attack. **'Other:' ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Cut Down to Size - Destroy a Plant that has 5 or more. ***Super Stench - All Zombies get Deadly. Draw a card. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 08: Zombopolis Apocalypse! **Plant Mission 18: Return to Zombopolis **Plant Mission 29: Super Brainz Flies Again! **Plant Mission 35: Can Anyone Stop the Super Zombie? Hero description His most heroic quality is his hairstyle. Strategies With While being the main starting zombie hero, Super Brainz is in fact one of the most technical zombie heroes there are. Super Brainz shines in his ability to use tricks and other things to strike the plant hero directly, like what Crazy Dave says. Having access to quite a few ways including Smoke Bomb, Lurch for Lunch and Backyard Bounce, not to mention his signature superpower Carried Away, it is usually advisable to attack the plant hero all the time unless there is no way around the defending plants or the plant in question is something that requires attention. Super Brainz also known as the hero which rises up from the last moment, with the ability to move zombies away from threat, or giving them bonus attacks to destroy powerful plants. Super Brainz also has many strategies with Gravestones, rivaling Impfinity's amount of Gravestones. Many Brainy zombies like Electrician, Gadget Scientist, etc., all benefit from being played again. However, Mixed-Up Gravedigger will be needed to reuse effects, as only some Brainy zombies with reusable effects have the Gravestone trait. Against Be careful when facing Super Brainz as merely blocking the zombie is usually not enough. The best way to counter him is to destroy his zombies outright before the tricks phase with things like Berry Blast, Cherry Bomb, Squash or Sour Grapes. While these are mostly from the Solar and Kabloom classes, Guardian heroes usually have the ability to fill the lawn with high health plants so there is no way to the hero directly, or use Grave Buster to destroy graves, while Smarty heroes can Freeze or Bounce zombies to prevent them from attacking. This means that every hero should have a way to counter Super Brainz' strategy. Strategy Decks Trivia *He is the only class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that does not have his superpower to be named after an ability from the Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *His signature superpower trick, Carried Away, is a pun to the idiom, as it means taking things too far while Super Brainz' means to carry a zombie. *In the tutorial, Super Brainz plays a couple zombies that are impossible for him to use otherwise. These are Cuckoo Zombie, Conehead, Conga Zombie, and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. *At the university which is the setting for missions like A Schooling at Zombie U, there are two statues of Super Brainz where the zombie hero stands. *It can be seen from Super Brainz' defeat animation that his head is permanently detached from his body. *While using his signature superpower, "Carried Away", he holds up one fist as he flies. However, in Garden Warfare 2, Super Brainz holds up two fists when being shot out of a cannon. *He shares the same battle music with Immorticia and Neptuna. *He can't play Wannabe Hero despite them having almost the same appearance and Wannabe Hero's card description referencing Super Brainz. **This also happens with Neptuna, as she can't summon Octo Zombie despite Neptuna wearing an octopus on her head and being able to summon Octo-Pets. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie heroes Category:Brainy heroes Category:Sneaky heroes Category:Brainy zombies Category:Sneaky zombies